The present invention relates to furniture. More specifically, the invention relates to an operational guide for use with an adjustable chair.
Currently, many chairs used in an office setting are adjustable in one or more ways. Because the nature of the adjustments and the mechanisms for making them vary from chair to chair, an information card with instructions for the user is often provided. Typically, such information cards are loosely fastened to the chair with a string or the like. Unfortunately, such loosely fastened information cards are unsightly and easily removable. Thus, these cards are often removed from the chair during installation so the actual chair user never sees the information card.
Another problem with some chair information cards is that they are not easily understood. In particular, since the adjustment mechanisms are often located on the bottom of the seat where they cannot be seen by the user sitting in the chair, it can be difficult for the user to understand the instructions for making adjustments.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a chair having an information card that is attached to the chair in such a way so as to better insure that the chair user will have access to it, and that the instructions on the card will be easier to understand. Moreover, even if the original chair user sees the instruction card, office chairs are frequently moved from one work station to another. Subsequent chair users are even less likely to see the information card.